A Gentleman's Decision
by Prushwayengapanlandstein
Summary: Sick of following blind Arthur Kirkland, the embodiment of England, makes a decision that will change the world.


**This is what happens when I watch _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Now my historical knowledge is limited so just don't look at it in that way kay? **

A respectable gentleman, that's what he'd always been. Well except with that hair incident that bastard Frog had led him to pursue, but other than that he'd done as he was told, sat in court silently, followed the king blindly... been a good little boy. That was until now.

It had been a long day of listening to old men gripe about the goings on of the so-called 'hired pirates' in the Caribbean, seems they'd wizened up and decided to take matters into their own hands. Privateers were no longer an ally to the King and, as a result, the war on piracy had taken on an entirely new life. Arthur took no pleasure in this however, and the haughty cries of outrage pestered him as he returned to his room for the evening. His blood was boiling and his head was aching.

"Bloody lot of them," he growled as he shut his door none too lightly and tossed his hat on the bed, the large plume swaying in the induced wind. As he stripped out of his royal-like attire, he ran through the day's proceedings over and over again. He felt stuck, _caged_, and as Arthur looked into his made-up face in the looking glass he knew _exactly_ why. It had been calling to him for a great many years now. Something was changing in his people again, growing louder and louder until Arthur knew he had no choice but to accept his fate. He, unlike most of his people, would act upon this secret desire that had both been romanticized and feared.

Arthur Kirkland would become a pirate.

His emerald eyes flashed dangerously in the dim candlelight and a deadly smirk crossed his lips, giving him an all together sinister appearance. He could feel it thrumming through his veins, his utter _need _to fulfill his darkest yearning. 'Gentleman indeed' he thought to himself as he wiped most of the blasted courtly makeup off his face, all except the coal black around his eyes. He developed a plan: he would feign sickness in the morning when they came to rouse him, then he would make his way to where they were currently holding one of the traitorous privateers, bust him and his crew out and sail with them on their ship the _Spirit Elizabeth_ that was moored in the harbor at this very moment! He would bide his time, learn the seas, and soon he would be one of the greatest and feared pirates known to man.

* * *

The fork clattered to the fine china startling those in the quiet room. Francis regarded the letter in his hand with wide eyes.

"What is it amigo?" Antonio asked concerned, exchanging a look with Gilbert.

"It seems Angleterre has disappeared." Francis spoke softly and confusedly as he put down the letter and picked up his fork again.

"And you care why? I say good riddance." Antonio scoffed.

"But still, it isn't everyday a Nation disappears Antonio." Gilbert mused.

"_Especially _on the same day a pirate captain and his crew escaped from jail." Francis was slightly amused now at the thought of "the perfect gentleman" running away to become a _pirate_. The three sat in silence for a time as they each contemplated the situation, what _would_ happen now that Arthur had abandoned his country?

"You know I've often thought of doing just the same." Antonio now laughed, breaking the tense silence, his green eyes sparkling in the mid-afternoon sunlight that poured into the open room.

"Have you now? What would you do a thing like that for? Turn your back on your government, an extension of _yourself _I might add." Gilbert was watching the Spaniard now with weary eyes.

"Come now Gilbert, we _all _have. Its in the air, most citizens of the world are feeling the freedom of the seas calling to them, they've all thought it as least once. It was only a matter of time until one of us gave into the siren song."

"Yes but _Arthur_?" Francis could only shrug in response to his friend's annoyance. He was as surprised as anyone, but somehow he'd always known it would be Arthur to lead the way for the rest of the reckless nations such as Antonio to run away to the call of the sea. Though he didn't seem it, Arthur was just as reckless as the worst of them; he was just better at controlling his impulses.

Francis was truly proud of the slightly younger nation. He followed his heart and had opened a door that so many had longed to unlock. Not even just piracy, but to defy one's government? Until now it had been unheard of. Nations were like children, meant to be seen not heard, and now they could have a say. Arthur had-whether knowingly or not-started a revolution. Maybe it wouldn't begin right away, but others would follow. A new age was dawning, he could feel it rocking his entire _being_.

"Francis are you alright? I didn't think you cared much for him." Gilbert was studying his friend intensely, fearing he had gone just as mad as Antonio, drunk at the very _thought _of rebellion.

"Oui, do not worry so much mon ami it truly does not suit you." Francis' usual smile was back so he dropped the subject. But he of course could feel it too, the mere _idea _of having a say in what happened within your own boarders... it was almost a blasphemous notion and even Gilbert felt traitorous just _thinking _it.

"Yes let's not talk of the traitorous bastard any longer, it's giving me ideas." Antonio's deadly smile made the other two men in the room shiver with its promise.

* * *

Arthur, true to his word, ruled the seas with an iron fist, and also true to _his _word Antonio joined him in the bloodbath that became the High Seas. Francis had been correct in predicting Arthur's recklessness sparking a revolution of Nations, and soon enough even he himself was swept along in the craze and glamour of his own revolution. Nations everywhere began to realize that they as _Nations _should have the _biggest _say in decisions regarding _themselves_.

And though one day Arthur would return to land and his monarchy, his spark of rebellion would live on throughout history.

All because of one gentleman's decision.

**Alright so yeah there's that. I know I made Antonio a total jerkoff but just look at Spain's history and tell me he didn't used to be. **


End file.
